Poison
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and its up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game. One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.
1. Chapter 1

Poison

Chapter 1

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Sam threw Dean his duffle so he could load it in the trunk of the impala, they had spent three days in the town without pulling up anything supernatural, so now fully rested the brothers had decided to move on to a town a good hundred miles away where there were rumours of a poltergeist in an abandoned house, which had killed three teenagers already.

'Okay is that everything.' Dean asked one hand on the lid ready to shut it.

'Think so.' Sam said. Moving around to the passenger side and pulling open the door, the familiar squeak caused him to clench his teeth, god he hated that sound. 'You know you should really get some WD40 on this.'

'Doesn't bother me.' Dean smirked as he pulled open his own door and climbing in. Sam rolled his eyes and proceeded to getting in the car.

Lying down low in the seat he waved his hand absent-mindedly at his brother. 'Wake me when we get there.'

* * *

Dean started tapping his fingers on the wheel, keeping perfect beat with the music that blasted throughout his car. He threw a glance at his brother and was tempted to scare him awake; he loved the look of surprise on Sam's face. Instead he looked slightly to his left at the large lake they were passing and he smiled again and continued tapping on the wheel.

Suddenly Dean heard the screeching of tyres, up ahead a car had turned the corner too sharply, the owner unable to control the blue ford was spinning and sliding across the road, heading straight for them. Dean turned his Impala sharply the black car flew off the road and spun as it hit mud, the back end of the car span about and the Impala passenger side smashed into a tree, halting it immediately.

* * *

'Shit!' Dean swore his knuckles bright white because of the force in which he was gripping the wheel, his neck ached like a bitch and he knew he would have a bruise from the seatbelt. 'Sam!' Dean practically yanked the seat belt holder from the car as he slid across the seat. Sam's head was rested against the window. His breath making condensation. 'Sam, you alright.' Dean tapped Sam on the face lightly.

'What happened?' Sam asked, lifting his head from the window, his eyes tightened and he clenched his fists, thankfully Dean wasn't looking at him at this point but out towards the window.

'Car nearly hit us, had to swerve off the road. You alright.' Dean looked back down at him.

'Fine, you.'

'I'm good.'

'Dean where's the other car.'

'What?'

'Dean where's the other car.' Sam repeated.

Dean pushed himself back into the drivers seat and pushed open its door. 'Here.' Dean held out his hand to Sam, to help pull him his way. The passenger door was blocked by the tree. He hoped the car wasn't too badly damaged.

Sam started walking out into the road. Skid marks across the road indicated to the drop that led into the water. 'Dean!' Sam started to scrabble down the hill. 'Dean they're in the lake.'

'Sam wait!' Dean ran to the edge, Sam was already chest deep in water, making his way to where the blue fords end only just stuck out a thirty metres out, the rest was submerged in deeper water. Dean pulled out his cell and typed in 911. He spoke to the operator as he moved to the water. Sam was out of sight. Relaying the information quickly he snapped his phone shut and shrugged off his blue jacket and his shoes. Wading into the water. He saw Sam come above water. He treaded water for a second, before diving back under. Dean took a breath and dove down, swimming to the driver side, where Sam was trying to pull open the door.

* * *

Dean helped Sam in pulling the driver out; he was probably the same height as Dean and probably a few years older. Thankfully the driver's window had been down and the brothers had no problems in getting him out the car, which was completely filled with water.

'It's ok, we've got you.' Sam gasped as the seemingly unconscious man awoke as they reached the surface, spluttering and kicking out he tried to pull from Dean's grasp.

'My…daughter.' The man cried. He gave a yell as he moved his leg again.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Sam took a deep breath ducking back down into the water. Dean continued pulling again trying to get the man to the bank. Thankfully he heard the wailing of sirens and soon enough several police cruisers, two ambulances and a fire engine arrived. The paramedic's came running towards Deana s he got the man on firm grounds.

'My daughter, I have to…GRACE!' He started yelling her name. 'GRACE!' He tried rising only to cry out and fall back down.

Dean sat trying to gather his breath, man that guy was heavy. He watched the surface of the water for his younger brother as the professionals ran into the water. There was no sign of the younger Winchester.

* * *

Sam could see the girl, she was in the back seat, the child couldn't be more than seven years old, her blonde hair waving in the water. At first he had tried pulling on the door, but it refused to move, so instead he had wriggled his way in through the driver's window, pulling himself between the seats. A hand clasped his own and he gazed into the pleading hazel brown eyes.

He pulled on her arm, but she remained in the seat, he moved in further tugging at the belt, it was jammed; she was pawing him now, hands raking his arms. He needed air, but he couldn't leave her. Reaching for his pocket he flipped out his penknife and began sawing at the seat belt. The little girls hand fell away and Sam began cutting faster, the pleading eyes closed and her mouth blew out a jet of bubbles. Sam felt the knife slice his hands as he feverishly hacked at the belt.

A hand gripped his ankle, began tugging him back, he grabbed the girls arm. Whoever held him was pulling him harder and he lost his grip on the girl. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away, as he burst out the water he began gulping at the air, tears mixing with the water that ran down his face. A voice was in his head, Dean's voice in his ear.

'It's ok Sam, they'll help her.' He was whispering as Sam struggled to pull away. 'Sam they'll get her.'

'Dean…let go! Let go!'

'They'll help her Sam.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf 13 – **I know not he most fantastic of starts, but it'll get there don't worry. It took me ages to think of a beginning, I wasn't sure how to start so sorry if this sucked a little bit. Anyway R&R and please jump on over to chapter 2, which should be up shortly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Poison

Chapter 2

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Sam sat with head in hands as the girls body was bought out the water. As the black bag was wrapped around her and zipped over her face Sam couldn't help but feel guilty. He should have saved her; he should have pushed Dean away and tried harder. He heard footsteps approaching him, and lifted his head as a fist connected with his face. He fell back from the blow and instinctively readied for a fight, but as he looked into the same hazel eyes that the father of the girl had he faltered.

Dean was talking to one of the police officers about what happened when one of the officers from the other side cried out and Dean turned his head to see the fathers hand connect with Sam's face. 'SAM! HEY!' All sympathy deserted him as he saw that man strike his brother.

Dean was the first to reach them and he grabbed the mans arms holding him back. 'What the hell! Are you ok Sam?'

'Why didn't you help her!' The man screamed. 'You were there! You let her die! You son of a bitch you'll pay for this I swear to god you'll pay for this!' The man screamed.

'Hey he tried!' Dean shook the man. 'Don't you dare blame this on him; he didn't crash the fucking car!' He pushed the man away, who turned to face him.

'He'll pay for this, like the others paid, he'll pay.'

Sam started walking backwards; he could feel the girl's eyes on him, even in death, could feel her hand grabbing his pleading. Turning he moved back to the Impala, he needed to get away from the scene. His hand reached up and moved past the coming bruise to his head. He gritted his teeth and felt he concrete rise to meet him.

* * *

'MEDIC!' Dean and the man stopped yelling as someone called out. 'Brian he's collapsed!' The women yelled.

Dean heard the man laugh and with a hiss he swung around hitting the man on the face, the man grabbed his face. 'You can't save him! He'll pay for killing my daughter. Like they paid!' He yelled after Dean, who was running towards Sam.

Dean pushed one of the officers out the way, falling beside Sam, who was stretched out on the road. 'What happened?' He asked. Worry danced in his green eyes.

They heard Sam groan and the young Winchester's eyes snapped open, instantly his hand went to his head; a calloused hand was placed over his and started pushing it away. 'Sam, why didn't you say!' Dean hissed as he felt the large bump on his head. 'I asked if you were alright in the fucking car, you lied to me.' He was pushed aside as a paramedic grabbed Sam's head gently and started shining a torch in his eyes.

'I think he has a concussion, eyes are a little slow to react. We should take him to the hospital.' The paramedic said looking to Dean.

'No…I'm fine, just a little tired, I'm fine I don't want to go.' Sam said simply, holding his arm out for Dean to help him up.

'Sam-'

'Don't Dean.' Sam said before moving off rather unsteadily to his car. 'Damn headache wasn't as bad till he punched me.' He called back. 'I'll be fine.'

'Is it okay for us to go.' Dean said quietly. A female officer nodded her head.

'I'll help you get our car back on the road, it looks to be in an alright condition.' The women nodded.

Dean thanked her and looked over to where Sam was standing, back pressed against the car. His eyes on the gurney in which the black body bag lay. Dean picked his jacket from the ground, where it still lay, his shoes were back on his feet.

'They're going to help us back on the road.' He told Sam, wrapping his blue jacket over his brother's shoulders. Sam gripped the coat and nodded, the hazel eyes still on the small body.

* * *

They drove to the nearest motel, they decided that it was best to stay for a day or so, just to make sure Sam was completely recovered and the Impala could be seen to, she had a lovely dent along the passenger side and a smashed rear-view mirror, with a nice crack up the passenger window. Once Dean had dropped Sam off he had taken it to the nearest auto shop. The mechanic said he'd start work straight away. After Dean had paid an extra hundred of course.

Dean grabbed lunch on the way back. He tapped on the door of the motel room with his foot. There was a lot of shuffling on the other side and Den gave the door a good kick when it still wasn't opened.

'I heard you jeez.' Dean heard mumbling behind the door and the sound of the lock being clicked. As the door opened Dean gave it a good hard kick, sending Sam back a few steps. 'Watch it Dean.' Sam growled.

'Yeah yeah, if you weren't so fucking slow.' Dean said as he placed the coffee and food on the able. 'There eat up.'

Sam got up and moved to the door. Dean looked up sharply. 'Where you going. I just got food.'

'To the bar.' Sam said pulling on his coat over his now clean clothes.

'Sam you don't drink and it's like two o clock.' Dean frowned. 'Is this because of the girl. Sam you couldn't do anything, it wasn't your fault.'

'Tell that to the father.' Sam said slamming the motel door behind him. Sam knew Dean would leave him time to cool off, it was inevitable though that eventually he would follow.

* * *

Sam stormed into the bar, seating himself on one of the stools. ''Beer, any.' Sam said to the bar maid, giving her a small smile. As the beer was placed in front of him Sam gave a heavy sigh as he traced the condensation on the bottle.

Sam spent a little over two hours at the bar; he drank just three beers and played a friendly game of pool with some of the other customers, before leaving the bar much calmer than when he had arrived. He was surprised to find that Dean hadn't followed him as expected; it actually bothered him slightly, because it meant he must have hurt Dean's feelings. His mind was wandering when he had a clatter from the alley beside him.

'Hello.' He stopped at the entrance. There was a bang and another clatter. 'Hello.' Sam walked in, his hunter mode suddenly kicking in.

He felt a thud in his back and something struck him hard enough to knock him on his stomach. 'Dean.' He whispered. He tried to get up and felt an arm pressing against his neck; he couldn't turn to see who it was. 'What…Ah.' Something pierced his arm. He wriggled trying to pull from it, but his arm was pressed down tighter. 'Get off me.' Something grabbed his hair and lifted his head before cracking it against the concrete, sending Sam into darkness.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **HAHAHAHAHA I thought I'd jump straight into it. Good, bad? R&R for me please. (Bats eyelashes) Chap 3 and 4 should be up tomorrow so keep an eye out, hope I've caught your interest.

I didn't want to go into great details with Sam at the bar etc. Short and sweet, besides if I had, you would have had to wait until tomorrow for the lovely last part.


	3. Chapter 3

Poison

Chapter 3

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Dean had watched Sam leave, knowing he needed to let Sam come back on his own, there was no way he wanted to confront him when he was angry, with Sam it was always best to let him calm down on his own, so food and coffee lay discarded on the table, his green anxious eyes watching the door, waiting.

When the first hour passed he had started pacing, after the second he had tried to put his mind on something else trying to focus on an article that was on the open laptop screen. When the third hour passed he pulled out his cell and started dialing his brother's cell. _I know you're angry Sam, but I've given you time to cool down, now answer the fucking phone. _When the phone clicked to the voicemail he pulled his coat from the back of the chair, sending it to the ground, he eyed it but didn't bother to pick it back up. His first reaction was to reach for the impala keys, but swore when he remembered the car was at a garage. He'd have to walk.

* * *

He was a couple of blocks from the bar when he saw his brother's lanky figure, it was staggering along, using the houses beside him to keep him upright. _Well done Sam get fucking drunk. _Dean clenched his fist and readied himself for a fight, because he was sure as hell pissed and was ready to beat the living crap from his brother. That's when he saw the streaks of red running down his brother's face and the pained expression, all anger left him.

'Sammy!' Dean ran to grab his brother's arm when Sam reeled back.

'Don't touch me!' Sam hissed, staggering as he stepped back.

'Sam it's me…Dean.' He went to reach for his brother and received a punch to his left eye. 'Son of a bitch.'

'None touch me, don't…get away.' Sam babbled. 'Need to…Dean.'

'I'm here Sam, what the hell happened to you.' As Dean grabbed Sam's arm, Sam responded with a jerking movement and he turned his eyes on his brother, no recognition lay in the hazel eyes. As Sam went to strike out, Dean grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing Sam against the ground. 'Sam, calm down it's me.'

'Getoffa me.' Sam's words slurred slightly. He kicked out, but Dean shifted position so the long legs couldn't hit him.

'Sam, what the hell happened?' He said softer.

'Dean…that you.' Sam murmured suddenly his legs stopped kicking out and his body relaxed.

'Yeah.' Dean pushed off his brother's body as Sam calmed down. 'So you recognize me now.' He smirked. Sam pushed himself into a sitting.

'When did you get here?' He whispered, his hand reaching for his forehead. 'I'm…bleeding.' He said looking at the blood that now decorated his hand. 'Where'd he go?' Sam murmured, his head dropping down onto his chest.

'Hey wake up!' Dean said, as Sam lifted his head Dean grabbed it and tried to get some to focus on him, his eyes drifted to the large gash above his brothers eye. 'Sam, what happened and where'd who go.' He needed to keep Sam awake. Concern filled his eyes as he glared confused at Sam.

'I was…bar…left home…someone pushed….my arm.' He babbled, his eyes dropping. 'Black.'

''Okay, what about your arm.' Dean asked.

Sam lifted his bare arm, Dean frowned as he saw the clear puncture mark of some sort of needle, a small bruise circled it. 'What the….who did this Sam.'

'Didn't see.' Sam smiled. 'Where's Dad, want to go home.' He murmured.

Dean licked his lip nervously. 'Dad's not here Sam.'

'Sam.' Sam said his name then paused. 'Head hurts, Dean.'

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket. 'It's ok Sam; we'll get this sorted out.' He called for an ambulance, relaying as much as he could from Sam to the women on the other end. 'Sam, keep with me here.'

'Gonna be sick.' Sam leaned forward. 'Dean…gonna be…' He leaned forward retching. Dean was right behind him, holding Sam's head.

_I'm going to kill the bitch that did this._ Dean turned his head as his brother painfully retched again.

* * *

A shadow hovered over the small bowl; in its hand was a syringe, filled with crimson liquid, the shadow stirred the black liquid in the bowl, throwing in a few herbs then he began speaking.

_A morbus unto vos ego dico _

He changed the direction in which he stirred, continuing faster until the water began spinning like a tornado in the base of the bowl. Lifting his hand he began to empty the syringe. Letting the blood fall separately in seven drops. Speaking:

_per sulum occumbo of cruor ut cado , septem dies of poena you'll sentio_

He stopped stirring and stepped away, still chanting:

_vestri vita mos fade sulum obduco dies, ut vox quis nefas vestri debitum ut persolvo._

There was a large crackling and the black liquid turned red and smoky tendrils wafted from the bowl that suddenly ignited into blue flames, the man followed it as it exited through the small window of the cellar.

* * *

Dean clutched tightly to Sam's hand as the paramedics lifted him into the ambulance, his gaze dropped to his brother's hand which clasped his own, the thin trail of smoke was undetected by the older hunter as it entered his unconscious brother's mouth and nose.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Little boring this chap, what do you think? Anyway R&R tell me what you think, the next chap will be up either tomorrow or later on tonight, my brother wants the internet now. (Frowns and pouts).

**Translation of the Latin is** - A sickness unto you I call, with each drop of blood that falls, seven days of pain you'll feel, your life will fade each passing day, to right what's wrong your debt to pay.

Got it off internet translator do not actually know Latin lol. Anyway until the next chapter my lovelies.


	4. Chapter 4

Poison

Chapter 4

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Dean sat beside Sam's bed, the doctors said that he would wake soon and Dean wanted to make sure he was there when he did. Dean tensed as the door opened, ever on the alert. He relaxed however once Sam's nurse walked in. Dean gave the curvy blonde one of his smiles, causing her to blush.

'How's my brother doing.' Dean asked, looking from her to his brothers lanky figure.

'Sam is doing well, we'll keep him in overnight, he has a severe concussion and the stitches on his head will dissolve after a set number of days, so you wont need to come back to remove them.' The nurse smiled. 'At the moment he is sleeping comfortably.'

'Thanks.' Dean said, smiling again.

The nurse went to check the stitches on Sam's temple when he shifted beneath her. 'Sam, can you hear me.' Sam's eyes opened once before closing again. She opened her mouth to speak again when Dean pushed past her.

'Come on sleeping beauty rise and shine.' Dean mocked softly. The nurse stepped back allowing Dean to get closer.

'I'll go and tell the doctor he's waking.' Dean gave her a wave with his hand, all interest in the blonde had left him once his brother started to come round.

'Sammy.' He said, he moved his hand as if to reach out for Sam's but then changed his mind and grabbed the rails.

'Dean…' Sam spoke but didn't open his eyes. 'Lights…'

'What about them…oh it hurts your eyes.' Dean crossed the room and turned off the lights. 'That better, Sam open your eyes for me.' He moved back tot he bed.

Sam opened his eyes slightly then opened them all the way, looking up and into his brothers green eyes. 'Am…am I…' He stopped speaking, his throat was dry.

'Here.' Dean reached over for the cup on the stand and put the straw to Sam's mouth, letting him drink. 'How do you feel?'

'Head hurts.'

Dean laughed. 'I'm not surprised, you're not having a good day are you bro.' His voice lowered, laced with concern. 'Never do that again Sam, understand me, I was…you…uh...you...worried me.' He coughed the last few words.

'Why.'

'Sam, you went out to a bar…then three hours later I'm looking for you ready to beat the shit out of you and I find you semi-conscious with a cut on your head and babbling. Now what happened?' Dean asked. 'Demon?'

Sam shook his head, but then hissed it felt like his brain was hitting the sides of his skull. They both looked over as the door opened, a man in a white coat, Sam's doctor stepped in.

'Why'd the lights off.' The doctor flicked on the light switch. Sam groaned and placed his hands on his eyes. The light intensifying his headache. Dean frowned and glared over at the doctor, who merely smiled.

'Lights causing problems. That would be because of the concussion that should subside shortly. You are definitely more coherent than you were when you arrived…' He paused to scribble something down on his pad. 'I'd like to keep you in overnight, just to ensure that there are no complications. How are you feeling?'

'I feel fine.' Sam smiled. He saw the daggers that Dean shot him. Sam had to look away from the accusing green eyes.

'Sam!'

'I'm fine thank you.' Sam said again.

'No headaches, nausea.' Sam shook his head and the doctor frowned. 'Okay Sam, I'll be back in a few hours to check on you.' The doctor smiled at Dean and left the room. As soon as the door shut Dean turned on the younger Winchester.

'What the hell Sam, why didn't you tell him.'

'It's no big deal Dean, I just want to get out of here, that poltergeist is waiting you know.' Sam said rubbing at his arm. 'Dean what's this.' He paused as he reached the area with the small hole and the bruising around it.

'Sam you said that someone stabbed you with something, you don't remember.' Dean frowned, grabbing the arm and inspecting it himself. 'I told the doctor and they took some blood work when you arrived, they didn't mention anything though.' Dean sat back down in the chair.

'Maybe you should go back to the motel and do some research on the poltergeist, we didn't do that much before.'

'I'm not leaving.' Dean crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes.

'Dean I'm not going anyway, I probably wouldn't even be able to stand, my heads killing me.' Sam argued.

'Should I tell the doctor, get you some pain med.'

'No, Dean I'm fine. Just go back to the motel and do some research, I'm just going to sleep.'

Dean arched his eyebrow; Sam just rolled his eyes and waved a hand. 'Go.'

Dean hesitated but finally pushed himself up. 'Fine, I'll be back in a few.' He patted Sam's leg as he walked past. 'Just stay!' He pointed at him as he opened the door.

'Woof.' Sam said back. As the door slammed shut, Sam laid back and closed his eyes, when he suddenly sat up straight, coughing violently.As the coughing subsided a sudden wave of tiredness swept over him and he fell back asleep.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **So that was a nice simple chapter, it'll get better don't worry, I'll make sure action will be up in the next chapter. R&R and I hope to see you at Chapter 5. Until then… 


	5. Chapter 5

Poison

Chapter 5

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Dean came back to visit Sam several hours later, but Sam was still sleeping, so Dean sat back on the chair, tilting it against the wall. Sam woke once, but fell asleep again shortly after. Dean chewed his lip in frustration, he was worried that he was sleeping so much; the doctor assured him everything looked good, so trusting Sam was alright he leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

'Dean…Dean.' There was an angry sigh. 'Dean!'

'Wha…what…' Dean shot forward, the chair which was balanced on two legs against the wall slipped out from beneath him. 'Sam, you ok.' Dean scrambled from the ground.

'I'm fine.' Sam laughed. 'Dude, what was that…great sleep mode there…' Sam trailed off as a coughing fit tore through him.

'Sam…how long have you been coughing.' He moved over and patted Sam on the back until the fit subsided.

'I had a coughing fit last night…but other than that…' He cleared his throat and reached for the water. 'The doctor came about half hour ago-'

'I slept through that!' Dean exclaimed. 'Good thing Dad aint here or he'd kill me.'

Sam chuckled. 'Anyway, they say I'm fine, you need to go sign the forms or something.'

Dean rubbed at his eyes. 'What? I'll go and see.'

'Hurry up, that poltergeist needs to be sorted, bones need to be found, holes need to be dug. You did find out who it was right.' Dean looked over his shoulder and gave a cheeky grin. 'Dean!'

'Oh come on, I found most things out.' He shrugged.

'Just get me out of here.' Sam said.

* * *

As Sam entered the room of the motel he gave a sigh, paper was spread almost on every surface, the laptop was open, and the screen black where the battery had died because Dean had forgot to turn it off. As he sat on his bed he sat on one of the guns his brother had been cleaning and leapt up rubbing at his back end. 'You were a bit rushed yesterday.' He mumbled, runnign a hand thorugh his shaggy brown hair.

Dean shrugged. 'I don't know exactly who this poltergeist dude is, but I have a suspicion. There was a guy name Jonathan Murphy, he was murdered in the house, they only found his arm…yeah I know.' He said as he heard Sam groan. 'They think someone…You alright.'

'No.' Sam jumped up from the bed and raced to the small bathroom, collapsing over the bowl of the toilet. Dean dropped the paper on the table and began rubbing Sam's back until he finished throwing up.

'What the hell…since when does things like that creep you...Wait…did you lie about still feeling ill.'

'No. I think I'm getting a cold or something.'

'Maybe we shouldn't go to the house tonight if you still feel a bit icky.'

'Why, we need to check if there really is something there. A night scope would be perfect.' He stood up. 'Wait did you jsut say icky.'

'Shut up.'

Sam laughed. 'So what was the rest of the article?'

Dean hovered behind him. 'Oh…' He picked up the paper from the table. 'Um…they think someone murdered him then, cut his body up and hid it somewhere.'

'Sounds right, unless there was another person who died a violent death in that house.'

'None others, so we head out tomorrow night.'

'No, tonight.'

'Sam.'

'Dean.'

'Sammy.' Dean whined.

'No arguments Dean, I'm fine.' Sam frowned. _I think.

* * *

_

'So why'd the kids go in?' Sam asked leaning against the impala door.

'You know what teenagers are like, a place is called haunted so they want to investigate, play tricks. Like I told that Kat chick, if a house is haunted, don't go in.' Dean's voice sounded muffled from where he was bending into the trunk. Collecting the rock salt and choosing which guns he'd like to take. 'Take this.' He threw a shotgun to Sam.

Sam reached out to grab it, but just before his hand enclosed around it, his hand shook and the gun fell to the ground, clattering loudly. Sam raised his hands in front of him. They were shaking badly. 'Sam.' as Dean spoke Sam shoved his trembling hands into his pockets.

'Yeah.'

'Dude why didn't you catch it.' Dean held out his own hand and waited for Sam to put his out to take the rock salt. He frowned. 'What is wrong with you? Take them.'

Sam slowly pulled his left hand out; he looked at his now stilled hand in confusement.

'It's a hand Sam.' Dean slapped the rock salts into Sam's palm, slipping a .45 in the waistband of his jeans and handed another to Sam, he too had a shotgun loaded with rock salt. 'You ready.' He watched Sam pick his own shot gun from the floor. Sam nodded and also took a torch from his older brother.

* * *

'The kids were all found on the second floor, different deaths, one choked, another stabbed and another had a snapped neck, the poltergeist hasn't got a particular pattern so keep close, watch out and shoot anything that moves. Got it.' Sam rolled his eyes as Dean reeled off his orders. 'Got it.'

'Yes, just go.' Sam waited for Dean to go first. As Dean's foot touched the first step that led to the second floor a light bulb on the wall light burst. Dean put his arms over his head to shield himself, Sam did the same. A cold chill blew between them and the brothers exchanged grim glances, highlighted by the torches.

'Man this bitch is angry.' Dean said as if to answer a scratching sound from the ceiling above made the boys look up. Dean cocked the shotgun and pointed it ahead of him, slowly advancing towards the second floor.

Sam however had stopped; the shotgun and torch fell from his trembling hands, one placed on the railing to steady himself the other around his stomach. His face twisted in pain. As the pain increased in his abdomen he gave a cry bringing the hand that steadied him to his stomach also.

Dean had turned around when the gun and torch had clattered on the wooden steps, 'Sam was that you.' He swung his torch down the stairs as he heard Sam cry out, it landed on his brothers pained expression. 'Are you alright?' He said, walking back down towards Sam.

Another cold chill descended and dean swore loudly, his torch light flickered on and off, before going dead asdid Sams.'Sam!' He couldn't see anything. 'Sam.'

'Dean.' Dean heard Sam call his name breathlessly, then a loud thud.

'SAM!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **That chapter was a little bit longer than normal but oh well.How was it? R&R and tell me please. (Smiles innocently) Was Sam the thud, what's going to happen with the poltergeist? You'll have to wait and see won't you. (Laughs evilly) Until chapter 6 my lovely chums…

OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP EM COMING. I DO LIKE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Poison

Chapter 6

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Dean used the wall to guide him down the steps until his eyes adjusted to darkness. As he got to the last few steps his foot hit something. Reaching down he touched the shaggy brown hair which was Sam. 'Sam you ok.' No response.

The chill had passed and Dean groped around until he felt something cold and metal, fumbling with his fingers he found the button at the base of the torch.

He clicked it and the yellow beam of light shone out from the torch. Dean swung it round to look at Sam, his brother was sitting against the wall where he had fallen, the heavy thump being the sound of his back hitting the wall and sliding down. Thankfully he hadn't fallen down the last few steps, even though a short drop; he may have hit his head again and hell he'd hit his head enough lately.

'Sammy.' He placed the torch between his knees so he could use his free hand to tap Sam gently on the face. 'Sam! Wake up.' The scrabbling of something running past them caused Dean to jump to his feet. Desperatly hoping it was rats, even though he hated the nasty little rodents, he didn't want to deal with a spirit just now. 'I knew we should have come tomorrow night.' He grunted as he lifted his brother upright, pulling Sam's arm over his shoulder. 'Come on Sam help me out here.' He almost pleaded.

Dean attempts to get his brother down the few steps, ending up with both Winchesters on the floor.

Dean scrambled upright and turned his brother onto his back.'Dammit Sam, I thought you were skinny.' He mumbled the worry in his voice obvious.

'Sorry.' Sam murmured. Dean immediately lifted his brother's face to meet his. The hazel eyes were open but looked distant, feverish.

'I thought you were ok, what the hell is wrong…' Dean suddenlyfound himself thrown across the room, his back connecting with the wooden doorframe that linked to another room. 'Fuck.' The shotgun was by Sam, having set it down to help his brother.

'Dean…' Sam's eyes snapped open and he struggled to his feet, trying to grip the shotgun which vibrated in his trembling hands. He was pushed back, his back hitting the wall behind, he slid down into a sitting position. Gritting his teeth in pain.

Dean was back on his feet, a lamp shattered as it hit the wall inches from his head. 'Son of a bitch.' Dean ducked and moved around until he was once again standing beside his brother, the chill had again gone and nothing was happening. He breathed a sigh of relief and was surprised to suddenly find Sam standing beside him, the glassy look gone. 'What happened?'

'Nothing…I feel fine now.' Sam shrugged, he tried to smile, but couldn't bring himself to.

'Liar.' Dean shouted. 'Stop lying to me Sam.'

'I'm not lying Dean, I…I do feel fine now.' Sam said, Dean detected the slight tremble as he spoke. 'We need to find the spirits body before he kills one of us.' He changed the subject.

'You go first.' Dean pushed Sam gently towards the stairs.

'Thanks.'

'No…so I can grab you if you faint again.'

'Oh…I'm fine Dean really.' Sam mumbled. 'Can you help me find my shot gun first though?' Sam handed Dean his.

Dean nodded and using the torch they detected the fallen gun on the stairs. As they neared the top they found Dean's torch. Dean handed it to Sam who clicked it on, the beam caught his face and Dean frowned as he noted that Sam was sweating and his eyes looked dark and weary, he knew that wasn't right. But Sam was stubborn. _Must be a Winchester thing. _Dean thought.

* * *

'Do you have nay idea where the bones might be?' Sam asked, opening one of the doors on the second level, scanning the room with the torch.

'No.'

'D'ya want to split up.'

'No.' Dean said a little sharply.

'Why, you worried I'll drop dead on you. For crying out loud Dean I'm fine.' As to prove him wrong he suddenly bent over coughing violently. Dean's hand gripped his arm.

'Dude we're leaving.' Dean tugged him back towards the stairs.

'No.' Sam pulled away, standing up straight the coughing gone.

'Sam, you can't hunt when you're sick, you could kill us both!' Dean shouted.

'I'm fine!' Sam shouted just as loudly.

A scratching sound from the next room ceased their arguing and Dean was the first to move from the room, with Sam close behind.

* * *

'You ready.' Dean asked grimly, his eyes narrowed. Sam nodded and prepared to open the door, Dean stood ready and waiting, gun aimed dead centre of the doorway. Dean nodded and Sam flung the door open.

'Empty.' Dean said. He lowered the gun and turned to look at Sam.

'DEAN!' Sam yelled as Dean propelled backwards, knocking into a cabinet. The cabinet rocked as Dean hit it, before falling down on the elder Winchester.

Dean gave a yell as the cabinet fell on him, covering him from the waist down. Pinning his legs. 'SAM!' Dean yelled, trying to twist beneath it so he could lift it.

Sam was about to touch the cabinet when he fell backwards, he was dragged down the hallway and hit the door at the end. He lifted his eyes and yelled as he looked into the eyes of Jonathan Murphy, the ghost leered in closer, Sam turned from the sight of the spirit. Jonathan Murphy's face was torn, his left arm was missing from the elbow down, he'd been hacked at leaving gaping holes from the torso down and his right foot was missing, a slit throat was also noticed, the muscles red and glittering beneath. Sam backed up as the ghost reached out with his right hand. 'DEAN!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Look three chapters in one night, just to make up for the one the other day. Hope this was an exciting chapter. So R&R and tell me what you thought, I do love those reviews. Next two chaps will be up tomorrow. Will Sam be alright and what about Dean, that cabinet sure looked heavy. (Well in my mind it did) Until Chapter 7 my lovelies… 


	7. Chapter 7

Poison

Chapter 7

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

The spirits hand curled around Sam's neck, pushing him further into the wall behind. Sam reached for his shotgun, which had skidded away from him. He gasped and tried desperately to pull air into his lungs, forgetting the gun he wrapped his arm around the spirits wrist trying to pry it from his neck.

Dean pushed at the cabinet. 'SAM!' He couldn't lift it, he needed Sam's help. 'SAM!' _Shotgun _Dean reached out for the gun which had fallen from his grasp as he was thrown back. 'Come on.' His fingertips brushed the cool metal. 'Come on Dean.' He chided himself, stretching his hand out further. He could hear his brother gasping for breath. 'Come on.' Dean grunted, he felt the barrel of the gun beneath his fingers and hooked it towards him. 'Yes.' Pulling it towards him he swung it round, trying to aim as best as he could from his position on the floor.

'Please don't hit Sam.' He whispered as he pulled the trigger.

Sam had almost given up, his vision danced with dark spots and he couldn't pull any air into his lungs. He closed his eyes, as he did there was the familiar crack of a gun and the shriek of the spirit, Sam lurched forward as the tight grip on his throat vanished and shards of the rock salt rained on him.

'SAM HURRY UP!' Dean yelled. 'Get your ass over here and lift this thing off me!

Sam pulled himself up using the wall. A sudden feeling of nausea flew over him and he had to use the wall to keep him standing. 'Dean, I can't…' He groaned and fell to his knees, holding onto his stomach. 'Dean…it hurts.'

'Sam ride through it, you need to get this thing off me, before the poltergeist comes back.'

Sam nodded and pushed himself into a standing. He swayed and placed his hands back on the wall. 'Dean I can't.' He whispered.

'There's no such thing as can't Sam, just wont!' Dean accused.

Sam looked up with heavy eyes; he pushed himself off the wall and stumbled towards his brother, now and again grabbing the wall for support. As he got to the Dean he fell to his knees, breathing haggardly.

'Well done Sam.' Dean said softly. 'Now lift it just high enough for me to pull myself out, my legs are trapped.'

Sam nodded and taking a deep breath he stood back up, placing his hands beneath the corner of the cabinet he lifted, while Dean pushed, a gap was created, just big enough for Dean to pull himself out, before Sam's strength completely faded and he dropped the cabinet back down with a heavy thump.

'Good job Sam.' Dean pulled himself against the wall and ran his hands up and down his legs. 'I'll have one heck of a bruise, but they're good.' He smiled and picked his fallen torch up. 'That fugly bitch almost had you then. Lucky for you that I was around hey…Sam.' His voice grew in concern as he faced his brother.

'Dean.' Sam whispered before he collapsed. Dean ran forward, grabbing him before he hit the ground, and lowering him gently the rest of the way.

He pushed the bangs away from his brother's forehead. 'Shit.' He swore as his hand brushed the fiery skin. 'You're burning up.' Dean pulled Sam up and over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

'pol…geist.' Sam murmured feverishly.

It took Dean a couple of seconds before he realised what Sam had said. 'Screw the poltergeist, you come first Sam.' Dean held the torch in the hand which supported Sam, one shot gun he had in his hand, but he couldn't hold the other gun so threw it down the stairs, he'd have to come back for it after he put Sam in the Impala.

* * *

Going down the stairs was a little difficult, he didn't have a hand to use as balance and Sam was heavy, made worse as he continued to shift. 'Sam, stop wriggling, god you're like a worm.'

'Down…me…Dean, I'm...fine.' Sam babbled.

'You're not fine Sam; there is something wrong with you.' Dean argued, trying to concentrate on not falling down the stairs. A scrabbling sound behind him alerted Dean to the poltergeist, swinging round rather clumsily he fired the gun catching the spirit just before it reached him. 'Gotcha. Never sneak up on Dean Winchester.' Dean smirked. Sam kicked out on his shoulder and Dean had to fling his arm out dropping the torch which bounced down the stairs before clicking off.

'Well done Sam.'

'Put me down.' Sam sounded a lot better. 'Dean, I'm fine now, really. I don't feel nauseous anymore.'

Dean reluctantly lowered Sam back to the floor, his hand reached up to touch his brothers face. It was cool, the fever completely diminished. After feeling his cheek and forehead for the third time Sam swatted his hand. 'Enough.' Sam sighed. 'So we going to finish this now.'

'Uh uh. We are going back to the motel and I am forcing you to rest. You're not fucking dying on my watch Sammy.'

'For crying out loud, do I look ill?' Sam was forced back against the wall, Dean's hand curled in his jacket. He couldn't quite make out his expression in the dark and his voice was mottled with concern and anger, so was unable to tell which.

'You collapsed on me twice Sam! You had a fever twice now too! You were in pain before, you almost got the both of us killed; now you are going to listen to me and you are going to rest! I don't want to hear any arguments Sam not a word, you hear me!' Dean released Sam and stepped back. Sam merely nodded. 'Good, now move before the spirit comes back.' He stood back. 'Now Sam!' Dean ordered.

Sam stepped past him; Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before following his brother down and out the front door. Sam let Dean pick up the torch and shot guns. He was angry, how dare Dean bark orders at him. He heard Dean follow him out the house but didn't even turn to acknowledge him, simply pulling open the Impala door and sitting in the passenger seat.

'Sam.' Dean said quietly, as he sat in the drivers seat, Sam turned to look at him, before turning back to look out his window. Dean bit his lip and pushed the Impala keys into the ignition. _It's because I care Sam.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **There we are chapter 7, thought I'd be kind and not leave this one on a cliff hanger, I like doing cliff hangers though hehehehe easier to end a chapter, oh well. Anyway tell me what you think R&R.

Lol I went to tesco with my mum today and as we left we were talking about the cherries that went missing last week, she says I put them back, but I didn't, we came to the conclusion that they were taken by cherry nicking pixies, SAM DEAN HELP! Help me beat the pixies. Oh and I also have a ghost where I work (well we think we do) Anyway until chapter 8 my lovely chums… (Sorry I like to talk)


	8. Chapter 8

Poison

Chapter 8

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

'Sam you gotta talk to me.' Dean moved around the bed so he was facing the younger Winchester. Sam held his gaze but he still didn't speak, he hadn't spoken at all since Dean had shouted at him on the stairs of the abandoned house.

'Sam, this is pathetic.' Nothing. 'Fine then, you sit and brood I'm going to get us some money.' He paused at thedoor whirling around.'I just want to help you Sam, what's wrong with that!' Dean grabbed his jacket from the chair.

'Because I'm fine Dean!' Sam suddenly yelled leaping upright. 'See, I'm not coughing or throwing up, my temperature is normal. Why the hell are you being so paranoid.'

'Paranoid! Paranoid! Sam you've collapsed on me, thrown up, had headaches. Hit your head twice! I should wrap you in frikking cotton wool and throw you in the trunk of the Impala; you're a freaking liability at the moment Sam!'

'Oh is that right, well maybe I should piss off back to college then Dean, would that make you feel better!' Sam yelled, stepping closer to Dean.

'That's not what I meant Sam and you know it!' Dean poked Sam in the chest.

'Yeah then what did you mean Dean!' Dean stepped back and turned for the door. 'Exactly! Dean stop treating me like a child, I'm twenty three, not five!'

'Sam get some rest.' Dean said coldly.

'Was that another order Dean, because you seem to be barking a lot of those out lately.'

'Oh what you going to shoot me again Sam.'

Sam curled his hands tight into fists, dropping his gaze from his brothers. Dean suddenly realised that was a bit much, he moved towards his brother arms outstretched in a friendly gesture. 'Sam…I…I-'

'Save it Dean.' Sam crossed the room and into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind him.

* * *

'Way to go Dean.' Dean mumbled sitting down on the bed closest to the door. He ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair, something he realised he tended to do when anxious.

Sam slid down with his back to the door. He rubbed at his head as a slight throbbing intruded on his thoughts. He hated Dean for what he said, how could he pull that out on him, that was Ellicott and it felt bad enough that he had been weak enough to let the damn psycho spirit enter his head. He sighed and started to bang his head on the door, eyes closed. Something he would often do as a child, just lifting the head back and forth hitting it not hard enough to hurt, just like a stress reliever.

He paused as he heard the footsteps of his brother as they moved to the door, could se the shadows through the gap as his brother hovered outside.

'Sam.' Sam bit his tongue. 'Sam, are you ok.'

'I'm fine.' He said a little curter than he intended. He waited and felt the door vibrate and knew that Dena had probably sat down on the other side, like him.

'I'm sorry.' Dean said briskly, his voice slightly muffled by the door. 'It's just…uh Sam…you…I mean…'

'I know, I'm sorry too.' Sam said back.

On the other side of the door Dean sat with his back against the white painted door, head leant back eyes staring up at the grimy ceiling. 'Dean I'm hungry.' A muffled voice spoke. Dean looked down at the gap beneath the door at the darkened patch which was his brother.

'Oh so I'm a waiter now.' Dean chuckled lightly.

'Yeah, and you're being a crappy one too, chop chop.' Sam's voice was forced cheerfulness and Dean could tell, after being around one another for long periods of time, it was easy to tell when something was bothering the other.

'Fine, any requests.' Dean asked mockingly, wanting to continue the familiar banter with his brother.

'No.' Again the reply was sharp.

Dean moved away from the door, picking his leather jacket from where he dropped it on the bed, he put it on and picked the impala keys from the table where they had been hastily thrown earlier. 'I'll see what I can find, I mean it is like half two in the morning.' He said more to himself than to Sam. He gave another fleeting glance at the bathroom door, before slamming the motel door behind him.

* * *

Sam heard the door slam and leaning back he sighed, stretching out his legs, he lifted his hands and held them out in front of him, and they were trembling badly. He clasped his hands together trying to still the shakes, but they wouldn't stop.

Dean stood at the counter of the small diner, the only thing open he could find. He needed strong coffee, he got two and a few of other things, he bought Sam this chicken Salad thing and got himself a cheeseburger and a large helping of fries. He tapped his foot impatiently. _Come on I'm like the only customer here. _Dean thought, his eyes watching the group of teenagers in the corer. Who he knew should definitely be at home. He smiled however; as he recalled the amount of times he had successfully snuck from the motel to meet up with a few kids from school.

'Sir.' He snapped from his daydreaming and swung around. He smiled at the short haired brunette behind the counter. She caught his smile and very obviously placed the engagement ring in his line of view. 'That's $10.43 please.'

'Sure.' Dean's smile faded slightly as he handed over the money. 'Thanks, keep the change.'

* * *

Dean had to place the food on the floor so he could open the motel door, the kicking obviously hadn't alerted Sam and he sighed thinking Sam was probably still pissed at him him.

'Sam.' He called as he pushed the door open. Picking up the food he set it on the table and moved to the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door. 'Sam.'

'Dean…help me.' Sam's wheezing voice called.

'Sam! Move away from the door.' Dean didn't wait for an answer, stepping back he raised his leg and kicked the door, it swung inwards slamming against the wall. 'Sam, oh god.'

Sam raised his head up from the toilet; blood cascaded down his mouth, dripping into the bowl. 'Help me.' The blood bubbled as he spoke. Dean ran forward, noting the blood that pooled in the toilet bowl. Sam gripped him tightly. 'Help me.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh I'm so evil MWAHAHA. Chapter 8 good or bad, you'll have to tell me R&R please peeps. Next two chaps hopefully up tomorrow. So keep an eye out.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ME ON THEIR ALERTS AND FAVOURITES, I WRITE FOR YOU GUYS SO THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!


	9. Chapter 9

Poison

Chapter 9

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

'Sam oh god.' Dean grabbed one of the towels from the bath and gently wiped the blood from his brother's mouth, his eyes gazing fearfully into those of the younegr Winchester's, that stared back with the same fear. 'How…'

'Not long...few minutes.' Sam said painfully. 'Dean help me...hurts.'

'I'm going to Sam, okay I'm going to.' Dean tried lifting Sam from the floor, but Sam went slack and he found it difficult. 'Sam please I need to get you to the car.'

'Drop me…Dean.' Sam gagged as the metallic taste rode up his throat. 'Dean.' He gurgled as the blood dripped from his mouth; he leant over and began retching, Dean lowered him so he was close enough.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Dean swore as instead of bile there was a steady flow of crimson blood. 'Ambulance, i'm going ot call an ambulance' He pulled his mobile from his pocket. 'Hold on Sam okay. Just stay awake for me.' Noting the weary face of the younger hunter.

Sam nodded his head; his mouth hung open letting the blood drip to the floor like a slow rain fall. One hand still tightly holding Dean, as if he was a lifeline.

'Ambulance please-' He didn't get any further as Sam reached up and pushed the phone from his hand, sending it skidding into the next room. 'What the…Sam!'

'Drive me.' He whispered. 'I don't…want…ambulance.' He gritted his teeth as a rippling pain spread through his body. 'Just…in case…'

'In case what.'

'That…I want….just…you and me…in case.'

Dean suddenly realised what Sam was trying to say. 'You're not going to die Sam you understand!' he said sharply. He then softened his voice'and I'll be in the ambulance with you. I don't want to risk moving you Sam, what if you have internal bleeding.'

Sam shook his head; Dean winced as a droplet of blood landed on his arm. Sam looked up at him, the hazel eyes pleading, Dean closed his eyes in submissionand he felt Sam squeeze his hand lightly. A thankful gesture. Dean slowly lifted Sam; Sam wiped some blood from his chin and looked to Dean.

'You gonna…' Dean whispered, his eyes searching his brothers.

'No, I think it's passed.' Sam said wearily, leaning heavily on his brother. 'I can't…stay awake…much longer Dean…Ah.' His knees buckled. 'What's wrong…with me?' He said through gritted teeth, Dean could se tears in his eyes, from fear or pain he wasn't sure.

'I don't know.' Dean whispered as he guided his brother slowly towards the door. 'I don't.' He grabbed his phone as they passed. Sam sinking as he did. 'No keep upright Sam, come on dude.' He saw Sam gag. 'Sam.' He searched the room and depositing his brother gently on the bed he lunged for the trash can, emptying the contents quickly and shoving it under his brothers head, just as he vomited more blood. He turned his eyes on Dean who with clenched teeth placed his arm around his brother once more.

_Don't die on me now Sam. Please be alright. _

Sam held the trashcan in his hand; Dean noticed it shaking and took it from him. 'It'll be ok Sam, I promise.'

'How…how can you...' Sam asked fearfully.

'Because I'm Dean, your older brother and I am always right.' Dean tried to make his voice cockier and stronger, Sam gave a racking cough and Dean blinked at the moisture in his eyes.

* * *

Dean burst through the hospital doors with an unconscious Sam over his shoulders in a firemans lift. 'HELP ME!' Dean yelled. 'I NEED HELP! MY BROTHER...'

'Sir, what happened?'

'He's really sick, he's throwing up blood and shaking, he's…oh please help me.' Dean clutched Sam's legs with one had while a blooded hand gripped the dark haired nurse's arm. He hated showing weakness but when Sam was involved he didn't care.

'I need a gurney over here!' the nurse called. 'It's okay…uh…'

'Dean, my names Dean, my brother is called Sam.'

'Good good. Now I don't want you to worry Dean he'll be fine, we have excellent medical staff who can help your brother.'

A gurney appeared and Dean hesitantly laid Sam out on it, he gulped as he took a proper look at his brother, Sam's pale face contrasted against the dark marks around his eyes, eyelids shot open as he felt himself moved and he searched for a familiar face among the many in front of him. 'Dean.' He called.

'Right here Sam.' Dean moved alongside the gurney.

'You have to stay here.' The doctor turned around, stopping Dean. Dean watched helplessly as they took their brother into a room, a sign saying examination room, no unauthorised personnel.

'What, no I have to be with him.' Dean tried to move around him, but the Doctor put a hand out to stop him.

'I'm sorry Sir, its hospital policy. You need to wait out here, once we've finished examining your brother, I'll come and talk to you. He's in safe hands.' He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as if trying to reassure him. Dean gave a weak smile and nodded. The doctor nodded too before walking into the room.

Dean moved back and sat down on a chair that was fourth in the line of a row. Bowing his head he placed it in his hands, he hated feeling helpless.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **a nicer chapter end than before I really left you hanging in the last chap didn't I. (Smiles innocently) Anyway R&R you know what to do. Chapter 10 should be up tonight HOPEFULLY! So just hang on guys. Anyway until then…. 


	10. Chapter 10

Poison

Chapter 10

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Dean stood upright as the blonde haired doctor he had spoken to before exited from the room Sma had been taken into. 'Is he okay?' Dean said.

'He's being settled into one of the rooms; once he's ready you can go and visit him.'

'So he's okay.'Dean asked hopefully his eyes searching the doctors face for a clue. He couldn't read it.

'Actually, we don't know.' The doctor said quietly.

'Excuse me.' Dean scoffed. 'You're a doctor, you're supposed to know!' His voice grew cold and rose slightly.

'Mr…'

'Dean.'

'Dean, your brother is perfectly healthy, that's the problem, and we don't know why he is in so much pain or why he is throwing up blood. We've contacted the CDC and they're going to be coming in-'

'What why!' Dean stepped back, placing a hand on the white crisp walls, god he hated hospitals. Too clean.

'Dean, your brother is not the only person to have suffered from this illness. There have been four other cases in the last six months, we are worried this couldbe the start of an epidemic.'

'How did you fix them.' Dean asked, hands clenching. _Please don't say what I think you're going to._

'We didn't, they all died.' Dean barely made out the words.

Dean felt hislegs suddenly weaken and hefell to his knees. The doctor crouched beside him. 'Sir, Dean.' Dean turned to look at him, eyes empty of emotion, blacmk and staring; the doctor shook his head sadly. 'I'm sorry son.'

'How…how long.' Dean choked._Not Sammy not my brother, he'll be fine, he has to be fine._

'From the beginning of the symptoms, approximately seven days. When did your brother start feeling sick?' The doctor shifted a little closer. 'You need to tell us, it's important.'

'I don't know, uh he was coughing, uh two days ago, maybe… two days or nearly three. Oh god I don't know!' Dean grabbed at his head. He shrugged off the Doctors hand, which was placed back on his shoulder. 'I want to see Sam.' Dean said. 'Please.'

The doctor nodded. 'I'll see if he's ready.' He scurried off, leaving Dean on his knees on the hospital corridor. He couldn't stop it going through his head. Sam was going to die. Dean shook his head.

_Sam's strong, Sam's a Winchester, he's not going to die, not before me he can't. _

Dean stood back up as he saw the doctor approaching. 'Dean, you can see him now, room 116, and turn left at the end of the hall and it's the third on the right.' He had barely finished speaking before Dean was running towards the room.

* * *

Dean placed a hand on the door handle; he placed his head against the door as if to ready himself, before turning the door handle and stepping in. He forced a smile as his brother turned his head to face him, he tried to keep it on his face, but the sight of his brother weakened with wires all oevr the place made him feel sick. A small smile grew on his brother's pained and haunted face. He stood by the bed unsure what to say or do. Screw it, reaching forward he grabbed Sam's hand tightly in his own, god he knewSam was going to torment him with this for years…seven days. Dean bit his lip, they said he didn't have years.

'I guess you know now how I felt when it was you here.' Sam said, his voice a little stronger but still tainted with pain.

'That's not funny Sam.'

'Why not? What happened to my sarky older brother.' Sam joked lightly.

'Sam don't.'

'What Dean, too much to take.' Sam said yanking his hand free.

'Sam don't…I don't want to argue with you. Not…' he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair.

Dean pulled the chair to the bed and sat down beside him. 'I'll fix it.' He said, hands gripping the railings tightly, his knuckles becoming white.

'Dean you can't fight this, it's not something we can shoot and burn, I'm dying Dean. I may not understand why or how, but I am and there is nothing we can do. Isn't that what you said?'

'But you healed me Sam, and I can heal you.'

'Dean there are no faith healers this time.' Sam sighed turning his head to stare out the window. Dean thought he heard a sob and he reached over running his hand in Sam's hair, pushing the bangs from his face. Sam turned to face him. 'I don't want to die Dean; I have so much left to do.' He whispered.

Dean was biting his tongue, anything to stop him from crying in front of his brother, Sam couldn't see him any weaker than he was now, couldn't see him in pain. Dean was a Winchester he had to hide the emotion.

'I'm being punished.'

Sam's statement caught Dean by surprise and he pulled his hand away from the bed. 'What.'

'I'm being punished for everything I've done, Mom, Jess, Max, that little girl.'

'None of those were your fault Sam, you understand me, you…' Dean paused.

_He'll pay for this, like the others paid, he'll pay_ The voice echoed through Dean's head he jumped back out the chair, startling Sam.

'He couldn't have…' Dean said.

'What, who? Dean?' Sam reached for his brother.

'I'm going to help you Sam, you hear me. We can fix this.' Dean smiled brightly grabbing his brother's hand. _I just hope my theory is right; please god let it be right.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **Can Dean help Sam, do you know what he thinks has happened. I do (smug grin) but that's because I'm the author. HEHEHE. Anyway R&R for me peeps, I love all the reviews I've been getting a huge THANK YOU to all you lovely people who reviewed for me. Keep it up!

OH I LOVE SAMMY- AND TO A REVIEW I GOT YES JARED PADALECKI IS GORGEOUS AS IS JENSEN- THE BOYS RULE AND I LOVE THEM TO PIECES BUT I LOVE ANGST SO SORRY! Sammy just happens to always be my target, it's the brotherly love thing, come on.


	11. Chapter 11

Poison

Chapter 11

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

'Wait…I don't understand.' Sam leant forward and tried to pull Dean back as he moved for the door. 'Where are you going?'

'Research little brother, I think someone's made you sick and I'm gong to find out if I'm right.'

'Then I'm coming with you.' Sam swung his legs round, placing them on the floor. Immediately Dean was beside him, a hand resting on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

'Nuh uh.' Dean shook his head and tapped his brother's leg with his foot. 'Back on the bed chuckles.'

'Dean, I'm not going to sit here and wait to die, I want to come with you.'

'Sam, you can't.' Dean sighed. 'If you have an episode, I can't…I won't…just no Sam ok.' Dean released his grip on Sam, but the youngest Winchester still remained sitting with feet on the floor a look of grim determination on his face, hazel eyes glaring coldly at his brother.

'I'll just discharge myself and follow, I'm not staying here Dean, you didn't.'

'That was different!' Dean yelled turning away and pacing agitatedly.

'Why because it was you!' Sam yanked the IV from his arm and the wires attached to his chest, a loud protest from Dean, the eerie cry of the flat line echoed through the room. 'Why is everything different for me Dean, I am not going to sit here and die Dean, I am coming with you.' He moved to the door and leant against it as he heard the group of medical staff running his way. Dean lifted his green eyes to his brother's face.

'Sam.'

'Dean I'm coming.' He gripped his head with his hands as a headache flared. As Dean ran to comfort him he pushed him back.

'Sam.' Dean said again.

'Shut up! Shut up!' Sam yelled falling to his knees. The door shifted as he fell and the blonde haired doctor pushed his way in.

'Sam.' The doctor knelt down beside him.

Sam hissed and grabbed his head, turning a steely gaze on the doctor he cried. 'Shut up. Everything shut up, too loud. Too loud!' He put his hands over his ears. 'SHUT UP!' He roared. Everyone looked up as the lighting in the hospital dimmed before going back to normal. Dean frowned and pushed the doctor out the way. Speaking as quietly as he could he lifted Sam's chin and spoke to him. 'It's alright Sam, relax.'

'Shut up.' Sam cried pressing hands tighter to his sensitive ears.

Dean looked up at the doctor who looked just as confused as he did. Sam's hand came to his throat as the familiar metallic taste rose in his mouth. Dean jumped back as the blood hit the floor. 'See Sam your sick. I can't let you come. I'll be back, I promise.' He stood up and without looking at Sam he left the room. He could hear the doctor talking and Sam calling his name, but carried on walking.

Only when he had reached his car and slid inside did he rest his head on the steering wheel, he raised his hands to wipe away the moisture that had begun to feel his eyes. If that guy had done this to Sam, human or not the bastard was going to pay.

* * *

Dean leant over the laptop, his back ached from the hunches position because of the stupidly low table that was in there motel room. His eyes burned from staring at the screen for hours. Hours, it had been five hours since he had left Sam at the hospital, he had received a call from one of the nurses saying that Sam was sedated and was now resting comfortably. _Comfortably my ass _Dean had thought at the time. He felt guilty, because he knew that he had betrayed Sam by leaving him there, leaving him sick and alone, but Dean needed to figure this out.

He looked at the digital clock that rested on the nightstand between the two beds, it was now 23:44, another day was ending for Sam and Dean realised he'd have to talk to the other victims parents and family in the morning. _Maybe I should go back and visit Sam. _But he couldn't, if Sam saw him, he'd demand that Dean let him out and spark another argument, and he couldn't risk making it worse. _I need to figure out how much time Sam…has left. _Dean sat and thought hard, they'd arrived Thursday morning, that was when the accident happened, two o clock Sam left for the bar, him about half five, stayed overnight at that other hospital, poltergeist at midnight Sam started throwing up around three in the morning that was Saturday, its almost Sunday now, he had four days. Dean smiled to himself, plenty of time. But it didn't stop the worry. The knowledge that Sam was seriously ill.

Dean didn't think sleep would come easy, but the last few days caught up with him and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Dean was moving through a graveyard, sunglasses over his eyes, he stopped as he caught sight of some people gathered around something, he recognised a few people in the group there was Missouri the psychic they'd met in Lawrence that blonde haired girl, Becca from Sam's college and what looked as though her brother Zach beside her. Then his eyes caught a tall dark hairedman, the familiar face turned to him and Dean was running._

'_DAD!' The crowd pulled back as Dean weaved through them. Whispering words he couldn't understand. He stopped short of his Dad and smiled. A cold gaze was not what he had expected, nor was the fist that was curled in his jacket, pulling him closer. 'Dad?' He asked. John threw Dean to the ground, pushing him forward._

'_Look what you've done. It's your fault.' John hissed. _

_Dean looked up, he gave a cry and scrabbled away from the headstone. 'No! I tried…'_

'_You failed him Dean, I trusted you to protect him and you failed, you're a disappointment. You killed my baby, the child your mother gave her life for.' _

_Dean gazed at the marble headstone. And the words._

_Samuel Winchester_

_1983-2006_

_Our precious Sammy._

_Beloved Brother, Son and Friend.

* * *

_

'No, Sam!' Dean shot forward the blankets tangling around him causing him to twist and turn, kicking at the constricting material. He fell from the bed with a hard thud; he sat there drenched in a cold sweat, his t-shirt plastered to his body, his breathing haggard, he looked up at the clock. 3:00 blinked back at him, so much for sleep.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Poor Dean, he's so desperate to help Sam, but can he and how, lets see what the other victims family members say in chapter 12. So R&R and then I'll see you at chapter 12 my lovelies…. 


	12. Chapter 12

Poison

Chapter 12

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Dean sat up until the sun rose, then throwing on his blue jacket he left the motel, heading reluctantly to a diner, he had to eat, if he wanted to help Sam he needed to look after himself as well and he was starving.

Sitting down at the diner, he found himself staring at the blank seat in front of him, thinking to himself that maybe if he concentrated hard enough Sam will appear and everything would have been a horrible nightmare.

'What can I get you sugar.' The waitress asked, the young women tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and smiled brightly at the young Winchester. Dean looked up, but didn't respond with his normal gusto or his flirty smile; instead he gave a heavy sigh. 'Black coffee and the pancakes, oh and some information.' The smile then appeared, forced but still with the same charm.

'What kinda information.' The lady asked.

'I need to find the name of a guy, he was involved in a car accident a few days ago and his daughter died, she was called Grace, I need to know his name.'

The women looked a bit startled at first but then she sat down in the chair that normally would have been Sam's. 'I know who you mean, poor Grace, she was such a sweet child, Brian would do anything for her.'

'Brian, that's his name.' Dean pressed.

'Brain Harrison yeah, poor guy, little creepy though.' She sighed. 'It was like he was cursed, first his wife died six months ago and now his daughter.'

'His wife died, how.'

'Beaten to death, mugging gone bad.'

'Did they catch the guy?'

'Yeah, but he died of a really bad sickness seven days later.' The women smiled nervously, a man beckoned to her from one of the other tables. 'Sorry I have another customer, uh coffee and pancakes right.'

'Right.' Dean mumbled. 'Oh and thank you, you've helped me in more ways than one.'

* * *

Twenty minutes later and a little less hungry Dean was driving to the second victim house, he'd already figured out the first ones connection, the first victim six months ago was Donald Parker, the wife's mugger.

The second victim was a girl named Polly Drail, poor kid was only seventeen when she died, but suffered the same thing, seven days of terrible sickness before dying.

'So officer you think Polly's sickness was intentionally given to her.' The red eyed women asked, her black hair was pulled back in a rough bun and she clutched the hand of a dark haired man, who was staring almost hopefully at him.

'I do, but I need to put her in connection with someone, a Grace or Brian Harrison.'

'Oh little Gracie, it was awful news, she was such a sweet child, so young.' The women said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

'Did your daughter have any problems with them at all?'

'She hit and killed little Gracie's kitten with her car about two days before she became ill, but that's about it, why?'

Dean shook his head. 'No matter, anyway you've been extremely helpful; I'll get back to you as soon as I know anything.'

'Oh Officer, I forgot to ask, did you ever find out what Polly was stabbed with.'

Dean looked puzzled for a moment. The woman's face changed and he quickly covered up by saying. 'Not yet I'm afraid.' The woman nodded and she squeezed her husbands hand affectionately before getting up to show Dean out.

* * *

The third victim was a Mr Robert Stokes. The once teacher of little Grace Harrison, turns out he could be quiet a bully and sure enough three days after having a confrontation with Mr Harrison about the behaviour towards his daughter, the guy grew sick.

The fourth victim was a child, a child, it was sickening how someone could do that to a child, turns out little James Murray pushed Grace down, so what, children do that, its not reason to kill someone. Dean had to clench his fists tight as he listened to the heartbroken parents of the little boy who died only four weeks previous.

_I've got you now you evil son of a bitch and once I find out where you live you are going to reverse what you have done to my little brother.

* * *

_

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala; he had found the address for Brian Harrison, 21 Hilton Road. About a miles drive, over in the east section of the small town. He had readied himself with a couple of knives and a pistol, which was happily sitting in the waistband of his jeans. As he went to leave he pulled his cell from his pocket, the hospital number was in his speed dial and his fingers hovered over the buttons. Finally curiosity and worry won and he called.

'Worthington Memorial.' A cool voice answered. 'Can I help?'

'I'm calling to check on my brother, a Sam White. He was admitted two days ago.'

He could hear the clicking of the computer keys and he drummed anxiously on the hood on his black car. 'Ah yes, I can tell you that there is no improvement in his condition, I'm very sorry, I'm afraid he is slipping in and out of consciousness and when he is coherent he is extremely distressed. If I can get the doctor he can explain it a little better, and in more detail.' Dean hung up.

_I should be there. _He pocketed the phone and climbed into the driver's seat. _I'm working on it Sam, just hold on._

* * *

The house was as he expected, in the worst end of the town the garden out front was overgrown and the grass a vomit colour, the window and door were chipped and the paint was flaking. A single light was on in the front room of the house, he couldn't see in however because of the yellowing net curtain which hung there.

Dean snuck around the back of the house, to his luck he found an open window, which led into the kitchen pantry. Pulling his gun from his trousers he lifted it and climbed in.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Chapter 12 done and dusted, I know they're Dean centric but hey Dean's lovely too and Sam can't really do much right now, he's in and out of consciousness. Anyway next two chapters are up tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled. R&R BECAUSE I LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW YOU'RE ALL STARS. Until the next chapter my lovelies…. 


	13. Chapter 13

Poison

Chapter 13

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Dean brushed against the shelves as he lowered himself to the floor, he held his breath and steadied the glasses as they clinked together. He had no idea what this guy would be like, what he was using to poison the people. Placing his hand on the door knob he turned it and opened the door a crack, it opened out on the kitchen, which was empty of life. He slipped out and pressed himself against the wall, closing the door as quietly as possible.

'That's disgusting.' Dean murmured as he walked past a plate of rotting food, the stench was unbearable and he flung his hand about to ward off the flies that were buzzing endlessly around his face. He froze as he heard someone shift in the next room. He heard footsteps and quickly grabbed the handle of the door next to him, pulling it open and slipping inside. He pulled the door close, but leaving a gap to see out. Brian ambled into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, grabbing a beer then walking back towards the room he came from. Dean pulled away as Brian looked over in his direction. _Go on you son of a bitch go back and drink yourself to death. _

Dean sank back with a sigh as Brian left the room. 'Thank you.' He murmured, he turned around to see what room he was in and let a smile grow on his face. 'Basement.' Dean said as he saw the outline of the stairs in the dark. Pulling as mall flashlight from his pocket he switched it on and started to descend.

_If I was a psychotic murderer I'd use the basement. _Dean thought, shining his torch around.

The beam of the torch caught a bookcase, it was empty of all but six books, next to the bookcase was a cabinet and on the far side of the room was a table. He approached it. 'Candles, blood, syringes and a bowl of steaming black goop.' Dean said out loud. 'So what do you do with all this stuff psycho?' Dean whispered, moving back to the bookcase he swept the light over the bindings.

Reaching up he pulled down a medium sized black book, he flipped it open. 'Black magic.' Dean whispered as he shifted through the pages that were scribbled with lantin and disturbing images.

A creak behind him alerted him, but before he could pull out his gun, which was now back in his waist band, something struck the side of his head, propelling him into the bookcase, with a muttered curse Dean sank to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Sam jolted forwards. His head protested against the movement and he had the urge to be sick, but something was wrong, it was like something was repressing what was happening to his body. Because something was wrong. 'Dean!' Sam called, praying his brother was actually still here.

'Dean!' He swung his legs around and very painfully pulled that stupid IV from his arm. Reaching over he lowered the volume on the heart monitor, then ripped some wires from the back. He had no idea if it would do anything, but it was worth a try.

As he tried to stand his legs jellied beneath him and he collapsed to the floor, cursing as his knee hit the solid tiled flooring.

'Fucking hospital, fucking Dean, why couldn't you take me with you?' He whispered angrily to himself. Taking several deep breaths he pulled himself into a stand and using the furniture and the walls he made his way to the closet that held his clothes.

'Now to get out of here with collapsing, throwing up or being seen' _Cause that'll be easy. _His mind argued.

Slowly and painfully he pulled himself out into the hallway and started walking for the entrance to the hospital. 'I'm coming Dean and you'd better be in trouble, cause I aint doing this for nothing.' He spoke through gritted teeth, but even as he said it something inside him egged him on and his feelings had yet to be proven wrong.

* * *

Dean groaned as he came round, lifting his head he blinked his eyes open, he was still in the basement, but the light was on and there was somebody sitting across from him, watching him. _Stealthy bitch, well done Dean got yourself caught._He tried to bring his hands up to his head, but found he couldn't. That was when he realised that he was tied to a chair, his hands pulled behind his back and a leg tied to each of the chair legs.

'Let me go!' Dean growled at the man. 'Brian isn't it.'

The man stiffened and then moved into view. 'Why are you in my house?' He asked calmly, so calmly that it intensified the anger Dean was feeling towards him right now.

'You're kidding me right, you poison or curse my brother and you ask me "Why are you in my house" You sick psychotic bastard.' He twisted his hands against the rope.

The man strode over and slapped Dean across the face.

Dean spat blood from his mouth, where he'd bitten his tongue.

'You're brother is paying his debt.'

'Oh come on, you're just a freak, a psychotic freak, think you're big do you killing innocent children.' Dean goaded, hoping the conversation would distract the man long enough to pull out his knife from his back pocket and cut the ropes. Brian had taken his gun and the knife that was sheathed in his belt, but the twat hadn't checked for anything else.

'They had to pay for what they did to my family; they hurt Grace so they paid for it.'

'Dude they barely did anything and Sam, Sam didn't even crash the car, he was trying to save your daughter.'

'But he didn't did he.' The man approached Dean and got uncomfortably close to his face.

_Personal space dude. _Dean thought; _best not piss him off too much. _He pulled his head back a little.

'I was protecting my daughter, after what happened to Emma…' The guy trailed off and pulled back, Dean wriggled his nose trying to clear the smell of alcohol and smoke that had wove its way up there. 'They deserve it; I just wanted my daughter safe.'

'That wasn't protection that was murder.' Dean felt he rope loosen as he cut through half of the rope. _Psychotic asshole. _

'Do you love your brother?' Brian said calmly.

'What?' Dean stopped cutting the rope and looked up.

'Do you love your brother?' This time it was cold, the mans pale green eyes narrowed.

'Of course I do.' Dean said.

'Well I loved my daughter. Would you kill for your brother Dean, is that why you're here, doesn't that make you sick too.' The man said slyly and it disturbed Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes and realised how close he came to killing humans before, Max, Roy le Grange, it was always Sam who stopped him. 'It's different.' Dean whispered.

'Why, because it's you.' Dean gritted his teeth because the man had spoken the same words that Sam had.

'No…because I protect him from people like you.' Dean said, his voice a little more confident.

Brian suddenly looked up as heard the shift of a window. He looked down at Dean and smiled. 'I think your brother has come to beg me to end it.' He grinned maniacally.

_He wouldn't. _Dean thought. _Oh Sam, yes you would.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **Brian is a bit of a psycho and how dare he try and say Dean was one! HEHEHE, anyway R&R my dears and chapter 14 (possibly the last chapter) Will be up soon. Until then my lovelies…..


	14. Chapter 14

Poison

Chapter 14

Summary: Sam suddenly falls ill and it's up to Dean to figure out what happened. Is this a supernatural cause or a twisted human game? One things for certain though, Dean isn't going to sit back and watch Sam die.

* * *

Sam had gone back to the motel first, his brother was quite messy so it took a while to find out where he was going, but scribbled on the notepad on the bed, was a name, in capital letters BRIAN HARRISON. So doing what a Winchester does best, lying, he called in to the police and made some crap story that ended with him noting down the address.

_Why are cops so easy to manipulate. _Sam thought as he rang for a cab, courtesy of Dean, who had left his wallet behind.

* * *

He asked the cab driver to drop him off a few blocks down, throwing him a bunch of twenty's before exiting the cab. He moved a couple of metres before he had to rest against a lamp post. 'Come on Sam, you've been through worse. I think.' Sam spoke out loud.

He found the same window that Dean had, pushing it up he struggled through. He could hear muffled voices and could hear Dean's cocky voice. 'Well at least you're alive.' Sam murmured. As he exited the pantry he moved further into the kitchen, to where the voices were growing louder. A sudden wave of vertigo hit him and he banged into the large table, it squeaked as it shifted across the tiled floor. _Shit. _He could hear footsteps, his eyes cast about for somewhere to hide, but there wasn't any.

'We'll do this Dean's way then.' Sam smirked, moving behind the door. The door swung open, almost hitting Sam in the face. Brian moved forward, turning just as the door closed, Sam's fist connecting with his nose. The audible crack ensured Sam that he had broken it. Brian flew back with a strangled cry and Sam brought his hand around hitting Brian in the side of the head, he crumpled unconscious.

Sam shook his hand as it tingled, _Shit. _He couldn't stop his hand from shaking; he clutched his hands tightly against him and descended the steps. 'Dean!' He called.

'Sam?' Dean smiled as Sam came down the steps.

'Hey, a little tied up I see.' Sam smirked, striding over to him.

'How did you…how…why aren't you at the hospital.'

'Left, I had a feeling something was wrong.'

'Oh Sam, you idiot.'

'Why?' Sam undid Dean's hand, but Dean slapped his hands away when he went to do his feet.

'You stay still, you don't look good.' Dean said.

The truth was Sam had been repressing the pain somehow and it was starting to creep back up, he could already feel the flare in his stomach and his head pounded. 'I'm fine.' He lied.

'Sure you are. Where's the psycho.'

'Who.'

'Oh sorry, Brian.'

'Knocked him out.'

Dean chuckled. 'That's my boy.' He ruffled Sam's hair, which wasn't too smart as Sam suddenly lurched sideways; Dean had to grab him to keep him upright. 'You ok.'

'I need…need to sit…' he hadn't even finished before Dean had lowered him into the chair he'd been tied to.'

'Stay here.' Dean wandered over to the bookcase, his hands moved from side to side as he tried locating the book. _It's not here._

He heard an interrupting cough from the top of the stairs, Dean turned to look up at Brian who was mockingly waving the black book. 'Looking for something.' He grinned. Flipping it open he began reading from it. Dean moved backwards as he got closer.

A sudden scream and a crash. 'Sam!' Dean turned to find his brother kneeling on the ground, gripping his head, screaming in pain. He heard a pleased laugh from the psycho and turned with fists clenched.

'Stop!' he yelled. 'Leave him alone!' ran forward only to skid to a halt as his pistol was lifted and placed directly in line with his eyes, focusing on the centre. He put his hands up in a gesture of peace. 'Please.' Dean whispered. 'He's my brother.'

'And Grace was my daughter.' The man stopped speaking. Sam was still screaming, and Dean turned to see blood dribbling from his brother's nose and ears, that was bad, very bad.

'Please, Sam couldn't do anything, it wasn't his fault.' He saw the man shake his head and a pained scream from Sam that ended with his name.

Dean had to risk it; with the quickness of a hunter he shot out with his hand and jerked the man towards him adding a hefty kick into the psycho's stomach. Brian doubled over and the gun was wrestled from his grip. It skidded from the two of them skidding to a stop by Sam's foot.

Dean received a fist to his chin and cursed, he stumbled backwards. He heard Sam call his name, thankfully he had stopped screaming, then he felt the bump at the back of his foot. Reaching down he grabbed the gun that Sam had kicked to him and swung it round aiming it at the psycho.

Brian looked up. His eyes widened and he stepped backwards until he was against the wall. Dean moved closer the hands poised around the gun.

'Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now.' Dean hissed.

'Dean.' Sam's breathless voice called to him. 'It's not worth it.' He whispered.

'He nearly killed you Sam, he could still kill you.' He moved closer pressing the gun into Brian's temple.

'Please don't kill me, please.' Brian closed his eyes. 'I can reverse the spell, just please…'

'Do it.' Dean indicated to the book in Brian's hand.

Brian nodded and lifted it flicking it open to the page. 'I need to go to the bowl.'

Dean nodded. 'Then do it!' With his gun still aimed on him, he let Brian move to the bowl. He exchanged brief glances with Sam, who was panting on the floor. Hand placed on his chest, another wrapped in the thick hair on his head.

Brian reached for his pocket and bought out a lighter. 'What are you…?' Dean started, as the flame licked the book Dean screamed and ran forward. Brian backed up until he was behind Sam and hoisted the youngest Winchester up in front of him, Dean immediately stopped.

Dean watched the book burning in the psycho's hand, Sam held protectively in front of him, preventing him from shooting. 'Put out the flame.' Dean instructed.

'You should be happy that means I can't kill anyone else, your brother will be the last.' The psycho had his arm around Sam's neck, he squeezed it tightly, and Sam's hand's flew up and grabbed it, trying to pry it away.

'Let him go!' Dean shook his head. Gritting his teeth he yelled. 'SAM DROP!'

Sam completely went slack in Brian's arm, Brian who wasn't expecting the sudden pressure on his arm loosened his grip and Sam fell down on the floor, Brian looked up with horror as the bullet slammed between the eyes.

Dean turned away as Brian fell to the ground. He'd killed a person, killed him protecting his brother, like that man had done for Grace. _It's different. _His mind argued. _He was evil he is no different from everything else we hunt. _

'Dean.' Dean snapped out of it and ran to Sam, who was beating at the book with his hands; the flames were almost out, the book charred, but thankfully mostly intact.

Dean grabbed the still hot book, juggling it a little, most of the pages were blackened and were semi damaged but still readable. He was flipping through when a hand was placed on his forearm.

'Dean, you didn't…have a…choice.' Sam said.

'I know Sam.' Dean smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. 'I don't know what I'm looking for Sam.' Dean started to shake.

'Dean, you…need to calm…down.' Sam said, his head was growing dizzy and he could feel himself slipping from consciousness, now the sudden adrenaline rush had left him.

'Sam, you ok? Sam keep your eyes open.' Dean shifted around and gripped Sam's shoulders.

Sam waved him off and indicated to the book. Dean nodded and pulled back, flicking through the book, his movements became more agitated and hurried. 'Come on.' He muttered angrily. 'Come on.' He scanned the Latin at the top of each page; he was about to turn a page when Sam halted him.

'Look.' Sam pointed at the top of the page where it read _Valde Morbus. _'Great sickness.' He said breathlessly. 'Now look at the spell beneath.' _Ut Ostendo sum _He looked up at Dean.

'To reverse.' He read. 'How do we know it's this one?' Dean asked.

'We'll have to…chance…it.' Sam said. He smiled weakly.

Dean nodded and standing up he moved to the bowl, he read what to do and picking up Brian's fallen lighter he flicked a flame and dropped it in the bowl, the black goop was like a gas affect the flames hot up bigger than Dean expected. Stepping back he started to read the incantation.

'_Per incendia ego dico tergum quis ego_ _iacio_' He paused as he heard Sam gasp, he heard Sam tell him to go on. '_solvo victor ex nex occupo. Solvo'_ He slammed the book shut and threw it into the flames, with the potion burned; even if it was the wrong incantation they wouldn't be able to try another. He heard Sam scream and turned to catch his brother as he pitched forward unconscious.

'Sam.' Dean gathered his brother up and slung him over his shoulder. Then ascended the stairs.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes slowly as he heard movement beside him, through the slits of his eyelids he could make out a blurry figure moving away and what sounded like a bathroom lock. He opened his eyes wider, waiting for the pain to hit him, but none came. He rubbed at his eyes, noting bandages on his burnt hands,until everything came into focus. He was in the motel.

'Dean.' He called, but it came out husky and quiet. But it was loud enough for Dean, Sam smiled as he heard the sudden jerk of the lock and a curse from Dean, the door was yanked open and Dean came rushing in, he smiled at Sam.

'You're awake.' He moved closer to the bed, placing a hand on Sam's forehead, of which was promptly pushed away.

'Yeah and I feel great.' Sam said.

'You're not lying are you, you're not just saying this and then three days later I'll wake to find you dead.' Dean said completely serious.

'I'm telling the truth Dean I promise.'

'Good.' Dean said, a large grin on his face.

'You know Dean, you're still a crappy waiter, I've been waiting for that food for ages.' Sam suddenly snarked.

Dean gave a laugh and soundly slapped Sam around the head. Sam chuckled and responded with a punch. 'You're a jerk.'

'Yeah, but this Jerk saved your life.'

_Like always, I never doubted you for a minute Dean._

_END

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **Sniff sniff another ending, just means another beginning. But first R&R this and then jump on over to my profile and tell me what one you want me to write next, summaries are on there. I am tempted to write a teen fic, but I'm not sure what do you think summary on profile.

(Just to clarify coz it aggravates me every time I read it. THE ROCK SALT WAS NOT INVENTED UNTIL AFTER SAM WENT TO COLLEGE PEOPLE! SAID SO IN HOOKMAN)

Anyway THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND ENJOYED AND REVIEWED LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
